Winged Creatures
by Christopher John
Summary: The "Kingdom Hearts" Alternate. Instead of Sora, Donald, and Goofy, it's Kiyo, Porky Pig, and Daffy Duck that travel to various worlds such as Secret of Nimh, Anastasia, Batman, and NARUTO! The theme song for this fic is "Truth" by Arashi. Please R&R!
1. Prolouge

**PROLOGUE**

Silence fell in the courthouse in the kingdom of Merry Melodies. The bailiff escorts CATWOMAN, a feline-based vigilante from Gotham City, JAMES POTTER & LILY POTTER, wizards from the world of Hogwarts Castle, ROCK, a cyborg from Metropolis (anime) and JONATHAN BRISBY, a mouse from the world of NIMH.

"The honorable Judge Granny presiding", proclaims the bailiff as the judge approaches her bench. Judge Granny clears her throat.

"Lily and James Potter, Rock, Catwoman, Jonathan Brisby, you stand accused of conspiring against the king. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty", the prisoners reply.

The crowd waits in silence as the trial wears on. Jonathan tells his story:

"It all started in NIMH…I had been working with the rats on something. Something big" Jonathan tells, "We were going to move the rats to a place called Thorn Valley. But, a rogue named Jenner and the fiends came, sabotaged our plans and led us to destruction.

"I object", says GENERAL ELMER FUDD.

"On what grounds?" says Judge Granny.

"The pawasites are not fiends and Jennew was a twusted ally of the king", says Fudd. Jonathan challenges the General.

"Jenner was a traitor", the mouse exclaims as he steps towards General Fudd. One of the guards tasers him before he can take another step. Fudd steps up and says:

"You should not have sympathy for these cwiminals. I wouldn't be surpwised if these hoodwums led the upwising that killed our king. Pwease…on behalf of the king, make the wight choice."

"What is your verdict?" asks Judge Granny. One of the jurors, SPEEDY GONZALES, stands to say: "We find the defendants, James and Lily Potter, Rock, Catwoman, and Jonathan Brisby……Guilty of conspiring against the king."

Judge Granny feels something isn't right, she contends in a staring contest with an enigmatic figure in a dark cloak. It is virtually impossible to see his face under the hood of the cloak. The cloaked figure makes a gesture towards the judge that sends a chill down her spine. The figure soon rises from his seat and walks out of the courtroom. The bailiff snaps his fingers to get Judge Granny's attention back on the case.

"Excuse me", says Judge Granny, clearing her throat again, "I sentence the five of you to death.

Lily Potter begins to sob as the guards come to take them away. Catwoman fights ruthlessly until she is beaten over the head with a guard's club. The crowd throws paper, rocks, even rotten tomatoes at the prisoners as they are escorted from the courtroom.

WINGED**CREATURES**WINGED**CREATURES**WINGED**CREATURES**

Judge Granny retreats to her office before heading home. She sits at her desk and ponders her last case. _Something about that last case just didn't feel right_, she thought to herself. Suddenly, she felt cold. The same chill that went up her spine during the trial had come back and with full force.

"Are you aware of what you've done?" says a voice from nowhere.

"What was that?" asks Granny, "Who's there?"

From the shadows the cloaked figure appears.

"What you just did may have altered the entire universe. Your world and others."

"Others? What do the other worlds have to with this?"

"Those prisoners you put away are from the other worlds, now, how do you suppose they'll react to that?"

"No! I will not have it. I've spent years convincing the citizens of Merry Melodies that there are no other worlds."

The figure slams his fists on her desk.

"Won't have it?! You're too late! You've let Fudd mess with the balance. And now Merry Melodies will pay the price for your mistakes!"

"There has to be some way to reverse this…"

"There is one way. There is talk among the Elder Sights that there is a sword, the Majestic, that can make things right. So, the way I see it, you find this "wielder", you find the key to peace among the worlds."

The cloaked figure backs away from the desk.

"Where are you going?" Granny asks, "I have so many questions."

He turns around to walk further into the shadows.

"Find the wielder, save the universe" he repeats over and over until all you can see is what appears to be a small bushy tail before he completely disappears.

WINGEDcreatures


	2. The Advenure Begins

**ANGEL ISLAND**

The night was still and calm, just the way KIYO OSAMI liked it. Night after night, he would sit on his roof and zone out. This was his sanctuary, where he felt safe and warm. He never invited anyone up there. Everyone he knew, even his parents knew not to disturb him. He would sit up there all night and write in his journal:

"…_the stars are beautiful tonight. They are every night. It seems like space is so limited. It's just me, this island, the ocean, and the sky. I know there's something out there even if my parents and teachers tell me different…I'll still believe. There could be another whole world or more. They tell me to keep my head out of the clouds, when it's not even in the clouds…it's in the stars. Somewhere, beyond the stars that we see up there, extraordinary things are waiting to happen. But only if we set the first die in motion. Terra and Bluko don't believe me, my parents think I'm a hippie, and my teachers say I have an overactive imagination. Maybe I do, but the biggest adventures ever experienced have to have been founded on imagination. But, whatever. No matter what, I have Miko and Kazuki by my side. And nothing can change that fact. Nothing._

The next morning, Kiyo wakes up well rested and ready to start summer vacation. He throws an outfit on and head out the door. His parents greet him as he races downstairs.

"Hey, honey. Want some breakfast?" his mother asks.

"No time, mom" he replies as he walks towards his father, "but…I will take some of this" Kiyo takes two pieces of bacon off of his father's plate.

"Hey…" his father says.

"What?" he asks innocently, "a growing boy has to eat."

His mother begins to say, "Then stay for breakfast". But, Kiyo is already out the door.

WINGED**CREATURES**WINGED**CREATURES**WINGED**CREATURES**

MIKO NOMURA walks down the beach and feeds the seagulls. Two birds begin to fight over a large chunk of bread.

"Hey, hey, now…" she says as she breaks the piece in half, "now share like good boys"

One seagull eats its piece as Miko walks away. She hears a voice.

"Miko! Miko!" the voice yells.

She turns to see her boyfriend, Kiyo, running towards her. She begins run to him, the two reach each other and share a kiss and a longing embrace.

"It's summer!" Miko screams.

"I know. It seems like it was just yesterday that we started school" Kiyo replies. "It'll be a lot better, now that freshman year is over"

"That for sure", says Miko.

The couple has a long talk as the walk to their local surf shop. They walk up to KAZUKI ONIMATO at work at the Surf & Turf.

"Hi", the bubbly Miko squeals.

"Hi", an angry Kazuki mocks her.

"Hey! She's just trying to lift your spirits" says Kiyo.

"There is nothing spirit-lifting about this job" Kazuki replies, "But in 5…4…3…2…1. Quittin' time!" Kazuki throws off his hat and nametag and jumps over the counter.

Kiyo, Miko and Kazuki sit on the beach.

"I saw you mid-zen, last night on your roof. You talk and write at the same time, that's crazy" Kazuki says.

"What did you write about this time, Kiyo?" asks Miko.

"About other worlds" he replies.

"Not this again, I used to believe that too, but now……now, we're too old for that stuff" Kazuki argues.

"Well, I think he's right" says Miko.

"Thank you", Kiyo says.

"You're obligated to think he's right" Kazuki snaps.

Kiyo looks depressed.

"Okay. Say there are other worlds……how would we get there?" Kazuki asks.

"Are you serious?" Kiyo asks.

"As a heart attack", Kazuki replies.

Miko looks baffled and says: "What exactly does this mean?"

"We're taking my rocket" Kazuki replies.

"You have a rocket?" she asks.

"Yes, all that time Kiyo and I spent together after school, what did you think we were doing…cuddling?" Kazuki asks.

"Ew, dude" Kiyo replies.

"We'll go home and pack a month's worth of everything" Kiyo says.

"What about our parents?" questions Miko.

"Yeah", says Kiyo, "they'd never let us go."

"So we don't tell 'em! Forget our parents! If we want to go we need to go now" replies Kazuki, sitting on the sand.

The other two teens join him.

"Okay, let's say we go…what would the worlds be like?" Miko asks.

"We won't know until we get there" Kazuki says calmly.

"I think it's a great idea" says Kiyo. Kazuki replies, "Yeah, life's too short to spend it on this island, like our parents."

"Well, that settles it" says Miko.

"Yeah, all in favor of going on the rocket" Kiyo exclaims.

"Aye!", Kazuki and Miko reply.

**WINGED**CREATURES**WINGED**CREATURES**WINGED**CREATURES

……MEANWHILE……

The clouds grew still over the kingdom of Merry Melodies. The captain of the Royal Guard, DAFFY DUCK, and the royal court wizard, PORKY PIG, lie in grass. "C-c-c-could you h-h-have stayed in there any longer?" asks Porky.

"That Fudd is such a-" Daffy starts to say when Porky covers his mouth.

"W-w-w-w-what do you think you're d-d-doing?" Porky asks.

"What?" Daffy asks.

"Y-y-you know what will happen if we speak ill of our new ki-ki-ki-ki-uh, leader."

"Everything been so topsy-turvy since...the king...you know", mutters Daffy.

The two friends rise from the grass and head into the castle. Once inside, they enter a hall of portraits. Some of the previous rulers of the kingdom, including a certain gray rabbit, have there portraits hanging in this hall.

While walking past the previous king's portrait, Porky notices a smudge.

"What's this, a stain?" he asks.

"Do we really have time for another one of your tidy fits, Porker?" asks Daffy.

"I-i-i-it's not on the glass…" he says as he removes the glass from the painting.

He finally recognizes something…a carrot!

"The Royal Symbol…" he says.

Porky quickly tears the piece of the painting off and runs towards. Daffy follows, saying: "You can't do that! Are you crazy?"

"Either I'm crazy of the k-k-k-king is still alive" the determined swine replies.

"You can't be serious" Daffy says, "the king can't be alive, Fudd said so."

"Well, F-f-fudd's been saying a l-l-lot of things lately, hasn't he?" Porky replies.

The pig puts a magnifying glass up to the spot. As the picture gets bigger, the spot gets clearer and is revealed to be a note:

"……_Porky, I knew you'd be the one to find this. I can only hope that Daffy is with you. I wrote this to confirm that I am not dead. I'm traveling through all of the worlds to collect clues…_

"Clues to what?" Daffy questions.

"……_I could have guessed by now that Daffy has asked about the clues. There's something up. Something big. Something that could affect not just the kingdom, but all the worlds. This should be no surprise…Fudd led the uprising. There were no foreigners from other worlds; Fudd framed them for what he did. I went to see Nicodemus on the world of NIMH, and he says we need to find the wielder of an ancient sword, THE MAGESTIC. The sooner we find this wielder, the better. I can't do this alone…you must go find the wielder and help him save the worlds. I, on the other hand, am going under cover in the darkness on the other side of Merry Melodies, TOONAMI. You must understand, even though you want to see me, you can never see me…it's better that I and you stay apart. You're not safe in Merry Melodies. I need you to go as soon as you can. Before it's too late……"_

WINGED**CREATURES**WINGED**CREATURES**WINGED**CREATURES**

The sun sets on Angel Island, as Kiyo, once again (and maybe for the last time), climbs upon his rooftop and begins to write in his journal:

"……"_Tomorrow's the big day. Me, Miko and Kazuki…traveling the worlds together. If there are any. It makes me wonder what they'll be like. Well…we'll find out when we get there. If we get there. My only concern is the fact that Kazuki's rocket has only been tested once, I wouldn't dare tell that to Miko. But, we have to think about what were leaving behind. My mom, my dad and Rie, my sister. I'm leaving all of this and I don't know why. Curiosity, maybe. This journal's done, this is the last page. I'll be starting a new one tomorrow. I want to chronicle my other-worldly journeys. I leave this book to my family and friends; this held my deepest secrets hold them dear._

_--Kiyo Osamii—_

WINGED**CREATURES**WINGED**CREATURES**WINGED**CREATURES**

Porky and Daffy continue to ponder over the note on the overhead. As they discuss, they are unaware that their entire conversation is being eavesdropped on by two of General Fudd's rodent spies, HUBIE and BERTIE. After listening in, the two mice take the story back to Fudd. Bertie runs behind Hubie in fear of an explosion from Fudd. But, instead of getting angry, he say four simple words, "Send in the pawasites". Hubie and Bertie cower as the parasitic monsters swarm from behind the throne.

Daffy and Porky stuff there packed bags into their ship. Daffy looks back and wonders what will become of his home in his absence. The two hear a shift in the air.

"W-w-what was that?" asks Porky.

Daffy doesn't have time to answer before hundreds of thousands of parasites swarm at them from the castle.

"Go…go…GO!" yells Daffy to Porky.

They make it safely into the vehicle and blast off. Little do they know, that Hubie and Bertie are stowing away.

**WINGED**CREATURES**WINGED**CREATURES**WINGED**CREATURES

AHN! AHN! AHN! Kiyo's alarm goes off, as he hits the snooze button for the umpteenth time. He finally rises to look at the time…8:30!

"I'm late", he says.

He rushes to put on a sweat suit, grabs his backpack and quietly heads out of his house for the last time. When he gets outside, he doesn't see a lush, tropical island, but, a barren wasteland. There is no one around. He looks up to see Miko on his roof, watching the storm. He runs to save her. When he reaches her, she stands completely still. Kiyo reaches for her. Suddenly, a gigantic, scaly white tail grabs Miko and drags her off of the roof. Kiyo rushes to see the creature that has taken his girlfriend, but instead, sees a cloud of black smoke.

Kiyo stares, shocked, into the black cloud. Out of it, a figure flies up to the rooftop, knocking Kiyo down. It's Kazuki. Kazuki falls to his knees and a bright yellow light appears in the middle of his chest. The same light shoots from his eyes.

"Kazuki…" Kiyo says.

Kazuki opens his mouth, but the voice is not his, but a low, raspy voice.

"No Kazuki…" the voice says, "only I".

"Who are you and what have you done with Kazuki and Miko?" Kiyo asks franticly.

"You ask who I am" the figure says, "when you have no idea who you are…"

"What do you mean 'I have no idea'?" Kiyo questions.

"You destiny is intertwined with the destinies of millions of other beings on millions of other worlds" the being says.

"Who are you?" asks Kiyo.

Suddenly, the shell of Kazuki's body begins to spilt in half. Out of it jumps a man with pitch black hair and a pale white face.

"My name is Orochimaru, the future ruler of all worlds" he exclaims.

An ominous white glow begins to form around Orochimaru. He grows a tail, which looks exactly like the tail that had just taken Miko.

"Witness my true form!" Orochimaru screams.

Then, a blue aura appears around Kiyo's hand. Suddenly, a huge sword with the letter "WB" engraved in the handle appears in his hand.

"THE MAJESTIC!" yells Orochimaru, "give it to me, boy…"

The sword takes control of Kiyo and the blue aura spreads over his entire body.

"NO!" says Orochimaru.

Orochimaru's white glow explodes to reveal his true form: a giant white snake with wild black hair. Orochimaru lunges at Kiyo with all of his might. His teeth come forward, ready to bite. But, with one swing of the Majestic, Orochimaru is sent flying back. Injured, Orochimaru gives one last cryptic message:

"…_on your journey you will encounter enemies that will help you and friends who will deceive you. You will learn to use the sword and the magic & jutsu that power it. For now, Miko remains with me. To find Kazuki, you must go to the realm of the parasites where he dwells. Forget what you know about your world, yourself, and reality in general. We shall meet again, and when we do I hope you'll be ready…"_

The sword disappears from Kiyo's hand and Orochimaru's tail rips a hole in the fabric of space and time. The vortex sucks Kiyo into it and Orochimaru follows suit.


	3. Meeting at Crossroads Tower

**CROSSROADS TOWER**

Kiyo awakens in a bed that lies annoyingly close to the floor. His vision is blurred for a minute, but then, it clears up. He sees to people: a weirdly dress man with wild grey hair, a blue headband, and a scarf over his left eye, and a big-headed yellow canary with a blue vest and matching beret.

"Where am I?" asks Kiyo.

The bird flies up to him.

"Why, you're at Crossroads Tower" the bird exclaims.

"Who are you?" he asks the bird.

"I'm TWEETY BIRD of Merry Melodies Kingdom!" he says.

Kiyo's attention turns to the man standing in the corner.

"Oh, that's my best-est friend! His name is KAKASHI HATAKE!" Tweety says, "He dropped in about two weeks ago; he doesn't talk much."

Kiyo is dumbfounded by his new environment.

"Where are we?" Kiyo asks again.

"I told you, we're at Crossroads Tower" Tweety explains, "It's the center of all worlds".

"WHAT?!" Kiyo screams. The boy practically jumps out of skin.

"Worlds?! With an "S"?" he asks.

"You didn't think whichever world you come from was the only one, did you?" Kakashi asks.

"Yeah" answers Kiyo, "that was kind of the instilled thought there."

As the two continue to explain, Kiyo tries to take it all in.

"C'mon, kid. We'll give you the grand tour" Kakashi says.

WINGED**CREATURES**WINGED**CREATURES**WINGED**CREATURES**

A genin-level ninja named ROCK LEE practices his taijustsu in the field just outside of Crossroads Tower. He sees a star (or star-like object) glowing in the sky. Every time he looks into the sky, the star seems to get bigger and bigger…that is…until Lee realizes that it isn't a star.

"What is THAAAT?" Lee screams as the object (which is getting bigger by the damn minute) plunges toward him.

The object makes a loud crash as it impacts with the ground. Rock Lee, though uninjured, is stunned and knocked out by the crash. The smoke and dust blows away to reveal the print on the UFO: The "S.S. LOONEY".

A door on the side of the craft opens, to reveal a dazed and nauseated Daffy and Porky.

"Well" says Daffy, "I hope you learned something about transportation". Porky smirks.

"Y-y-yeah, never let the duck drive" Porky says.

WINGED**CREATURES**WINGED**CREATURES**WINGED**CREATURES**

Kakashi and Tweety show Kiyo around the town.

"So, this whole world is just a big tower?" Kiyo asks.

"Pretty much" says Tweety.

"How did I get here?" asks Kiyo.

"Well, about five days ago" Kakashi explains, "this giant red tear in the sky rose above the tower". Tweety continues.

"Yeah" he says, "we heard a huge crash, but when we got there, it was just you".

The three sit down at a restaurant.

"So, the other guy…didn't make it" says Kiyo.

"What other guy?" Tweety asks.

"Well, I left my world because this big snake guy ripped a hole in the air" Kiyo answers.

Kakashi coughs up his ramen.

"A giant snake guy?" he says, "What color was he?"

Kiyo hesitates.

"A pale white…" he answers.

"Shit" says Kakashi.

"What's wrong?" asks Tweety,

"Do you know this person?" Kiyo asks as Kakashi puts down his chopsticks.

"He said his name was-" Kiyo says, before Kakashi interrupts to say: "Orochimaru".

"So you do know him" says Kiyo.

"Yeah, a little too well" Kakashi answers solemnly.

"Who is he?" asks Tweety.

"He's a dark ninja…" Kakashi says, "…that's all you need to know. He's not your problem now".

Kiyo rises to his feet.

"Not my problem?!" he screams, "That thing has my girlfriend!"

WINGED**CREATURES**WINGED**CREATURES**WINGED**CREATURES**

"So, exactly how are we supposed to find this "wielder"?" Daffy asks.

"I-i-it should be easy", answers Porky, "just look for a guy with a big sword".

Just then, a tall, muscular-looking man covered in bandages and carrying an oversized blade walks past them.

"Well, that works" Daffy says.

"L-l-let's follow him" Porky answers.

The duo follows the man through Crossroads Tower until he stops in the middle of the marketplace.

"What do you want?" the man asks.

Daffy sees this as the perfect opportunity to introduce himself.

"I am Daffy Duck, leader of the Royal Knights of The Merry Melodies Kingdom" he says.

Porky clears his throat.

"Oh, yeah" Daffy adds, "and the walking side of bacon back there is-"

"P-p-porky Pig, royal court wizard, a y-y-y-your service".

…_**Fudd and Orochimaru sent a duck and a pig to help me take this guy out? Please, I don't need help. I'm gonna kill this guy and the Majestic will be mine…**_

"I don't need any help, if that's what you're here for" the man says.

"Well, of course you do, we've been sent to aid the wielder" says Daffy, "and you're it".

The man looks at the two characters with sharp eyes.

"Right…" he says, "Well, whoever sent you, you can let them know…I'm sending you back".

"Why, you're despicable" Daffy screams, "WHY IF THIS PIG WASN'T HOLDING ME BACK…(hold me back, pig)…"

The man sighs. He grabs the handle of his sword, swings it, and stops the blade right in front of Daffy's bill.

"Now, I'm going to tell you one more time" the man says, "stay away or else".

"Uh, Daffy?" asks Porky.

"Yeah?" the scared duck answers. I'm n-n-not so sure that I want to f-f-find out what "o-o-o-or else" means".

"Smart pig" the man inserts.

"Hey!" says a voice coming from behind the man.

The man, duck, and pig turn to see Kakashi, Tweety, and Kiyo standing behind them.

"Well, if it isn't ZABUZA MOMOCHI…long time, no see" says Kakashi.

"Kakashi Hatake…it has been a while since the Land of Waves, hasn't it?" replies Zabuza.

"Are you still a gun for hire?" asks Kakashi.

"I guess you're about to find out" Zabuza says, "I believe you've met the most wanted man in the universe".

"Who, me?" asks Kiyo.

"No, I came all this way to assassinate the bird" Zabuza answers.

"Hey!" Tweety exclaims, obviously offended.

"Why me?" asks Kiyo.

"Because" sighs Zabuza, "you're the wielder."

"What?!" yells Kakashi, Porky, and Daffy in unison.

"Er…I think you might have the wrong person" Kiyo says.

Zabuza draws his giant blade and swiftly glides it toward Kiyo's neck.

"Oh, really? Then I guess I'll just kill you for the fun of it.

Zabuza launches himself and his blade toward Kiyo. Suddenly, Kiyo's aura returns as well as the Majestic. The sword blocks Zabuza's attack and automatically knocks him backward.

"There we go" grumbles Zabuza cracking his neck, "that's what I'm talking about.

A large, bright ball of energy appears in Zabuza's hand.

"W-w-what's he doing?" Porky asks.

"He's channeling jutsu." Kakashi replies.

Zabuza puts his hands together and yells:

"Hidden Mist Jutsu!"

Almost instantly, everyone in a two-block radius of them is completely flash frozen, with the exception of Zabuza, Kakashi, Porky, and, to Zabuza's surprise, Kiyo. Kakashi's sharingan, Porky's magic, and the Majestic has protected him from Zabuza's special attack.

"Impressive, yet time consuming" complains Zabuza, "time to finish you!"

"Here it comes" says Kakashi, "get ready kid."

Zabuza puts his hands together once more and exclaims:

"Water Dragon Jutsu!!!"

From behind him, a giant dragon made of water erupts from his person.

"Wait for it" says Kakashi.

"Alright" Kiyo replies.

The dragon plunges toward him.

"Now!" Kakashi yells.

Kiyo swings the Majestic slicing the dragon in half. His aura grows stronger and his blows become faster. With one swing of the sword, he sends Zabuza flying into the air, and with another he flings him back down to the ground.

As the aura fades, Kiyo, Kakashi, Porky, and Tweety walk to the crater made by the impact of Zabuza's body.

"Damn kid" sighs Kakashi.

WINGED**CREATURES**WINGED**CREATURES**WINGED**CREATURES**

"That was fantastic!" exclaims Daffy.

"Y-y-yes, well d-d-d-d-good job" Porky agrees.

The three, together with Kakashi and Tweety sit and chat at a local ramen shop. Kiyo and Daffy slurp their noodles as if he hadn't eaten in months.

"This is great!" exclaims Daffy, "Why don't the have this in Merry Melodies?"

"This is really good" Porky adds.

"Yeah, thanks for treating us to lunch" says Kiyo.

"You just defeated Zabuza Momochi" Kakashi replies, "it's the least that I could do."

"Who was he?" asks Kiyo, finishing his ramen.

"He's a hitman from one of the subworlds of my world."

"There are subworlds now?" Daffy interjects slurping the last of his ramen.

"Yes, in almost every world there are many subworlds."

"Well, lookie there" says Tweety, "you learn somthin' new every day."

The five pay for their food and exit the ramen shop satisfied.

"So, Mr. Wielder, where are you headed now?" Tweety asks.

"I'm not sure" Kiyo replies.

"Sure about what?" Kakashi inquires.

"Well, I'm not even sure how I got here let alone how to leave."

"True. Porky, Daffy, what about you?"

"Well, we came to find Kiyo" Daffy replies.

"Y-y-yes, our king sent us to find thw w-w-wielder" Porky adds.

"Then why were you with Zabuza?" Kiyo asks.

"We thought he was you" says Daffy.

"Hm, well, there's only one solution to your problem, Kiyo" Kakashi says, "go with them."

Porky and Daffy flash goofy smiles at Kiyo.

"Did I really have a choice?" Kiyo asks playfully.

"Now, that's the spirit!" yells Daffy.

WINGED**CREATURES**WINGED**CREATURES**WINGED**CREATURES**

Kakashi and Tweety come to say their farewells to Kiyo, Porky, and Daffy. The two anthromorphic characters load their belongings and souveniers onto the S.S. Looney.

"So, I guess this is it, kid" Kakashi says.

"No, we'll see each other again" Kiyo replies.

"Yeah!" Daffy and Porky add.

"I'm sure" Kakashi agrees.

"So what are you going to do?" Kiyo queries.

"Well, Tweety and I are heading back to my world" Kakashi begins, "it's actually on your way."

"W-w-what do you mean?" asks Porky.

"I mean that my world is the third world you'll encounter on the Interverse Expressway, the only legal way to travel the Interverse."

"Oh."

Daffy and Porky hop into the compact spacecraft and start the engines. Kakashi stops Kiyo before he gets in.

"Listen, kid" Kakashi says, "your destiny is now intertwined with their's and everone's that their's are intertwined with."

"I understand" Kiyo replies.

"And remember, on your journey you will encounter many friends and even more foes. Don't confuse the two."

With that last proverb in mind, Kiyo hops onto the S.S. Looney and it takes off into the stars.

WINGED**CREATURES**WINGED**CREATURES**WINGED**CREATURES **

_The pig and duck have found the wielder._

_Yes, Zabuza has faiwed mastew._

_Warn Jenner, Rasputin, and Voldemort. Tell them that they're headed their way._

_What about that wascally wabbit?_

_I met the king in battle during his stop in Konohagakure. It was an unfortunate draw. The next time that he and I meet, he won't be so lucky…. _


End file.
